destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Phoebe´s history. Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prudence. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, Prue Halliwell, Charlotte Halliwell, and Cassandra Halliwell. Phoebe is the editor-in-chief of the Bay Mirror and the author of Ask Phoebe. She is also the author of her own bestselling book, titled, "Finding Love". She is also a member of the Halliwell family and Warren line. History In Charmed Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1975 to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennet. On March 24th, 1975, Phoebe's birth power of premonition manifested itself into her mother from the womb, granting Patty a vision of the future. Following this, the unborn Phoebe combined her magic with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, to use the Power of Three to send their future selves back to their time. Her and her sisters´ powers were bound by their grandmother, Penny halliwell, bound their power in order to keep them safe and erased all memories of magic the girls had. Phoebe´s mother was killed three years after her birth. Hence, Phoebe never really knew her mother. After a while living in New York, Phoebe returned to San Francisco on October 7th, 1998. That´s the turning point on the Halliwell sisters life. On that night Phoebe cast the spell that reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their grams when they were young. The next day, she got her first premonition. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe embraced her destiny as a Charmed One with open arms, and convinced them to embrace their magic as well. Phoebe decided to return to college, and worked hard to keep her studies stable and undistributed by her Charmed responsibilities, which she still took seriously. She graduated from college with a B.A. in Psychology. The darkest time and also hapiest (before she met Coop) was when she met the ssistant district attorney Cole Turner. Cole a half demoniac side. He was the demon Belthazor. When Phoebe found out about, it made her feel divided between her sisters and Cole. She ended up marrying Cole but soon after he became the Source of All Evil, Phoebe and her sister vanquished him. He came back and was vanquished again, this time in a alternative reality Cole created with an Avatar´s help. On May 17th, 2001, Piper's elder sister, Prue was killed in battle by the demon Shax. The sudden loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe, but it had hit Piper harder. After Prue´s funeral, Piper and Phoebe found out that The Power of Three could be reconstituted because there was another. Another sister: Paige Matthews. Paige was given for adoption right after her birth by Patty and Sam. Phoebe was then the middle sister, a place she had to adapt to. In 2003, Phoebe discovered she was destined to be an Empath, gaining the ability feel other people's emotions. Phoebe had a hard time to deal with her new powers. The next year, Phoebe and her sisters met the Avatars. She was able to have a vision of the Utopie where she saw herself having a little girl. Piper, Phoebe and Paige along with their family had the chance to escape from the wiccan life after vanquishing one of their biggest foe, the demon Zankou. They took new identities, but that made they feel they were not living their lives so they got back to their own and real identities. Soon after her met her true love: Coop. The big challenge for Phoebe and her sisters was when they had to face the Christy and Billy Jenkins. Phoebe had a strong bound with Billy and it was hard for her to believe that Billy was evil. It turned out that it was Christy the evil one. Soon after the Ultimate Battle, Phoebe married Coop and got pregnant for the first time. She was finally carrying the daughter she had foreseen. Wrote her first book. Two years after Prue´s birth she gor pregnant with Charlotte and four years later with Cassandra. Eventually, Phoebe was offered to take the place of Elise at the Bay Mirror an became editor-in-chief. In Destined After Cassandra´s birth, Phoebe, Coop and their three daughter moved to a manor in Prescott Street, the yellow manor right besides the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe and her sisters taught all about magic to her children. In 2015, Piper and her sisters were visited by the future selves of Wyatt, Chris and Prue (Phoebe´s daughter). They went back in time to stop Phoebe from being killed. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were taken to the future and helped to change it. Phoebe and her sisters hide from their first bron daughter that they will become the new Power of Three. Phoebe and her sister would be always known as the original Charmed Ones, but her sisters and future generations would inherit the Power of Three. Phoebe and Piper met her big sister Prudence in 2030. They found out that Prudence was turned into a whitelighter. After find out her big sister had a new life, Phoebe had to face her eldest daughter and nephew, Wyatt, relationship. Piper and Phoebe as well as the rest of the family were shocked by that, but ended up accepting it. Phoebe wanted to support her daughter after Prue broke up with Wyatt, but her daughter didn´t wanted to look bad to her family eyes. Personality Phoebe is described as rebellious and courageous. She's not afraid to try new things, a trait that both her older sisters admire and envy. She can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. As a psychic, she is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to her degree in psychology as well as her powers, she gives very sound advice both to her sisters and readers. She is sometimes compared to her Grams in personality. She was born in Halliwell Manor, above the Nexus, which makes her more susceptible to being influenced by evil than others. A trait she shares with her daughter Prue and nephew Wyatt. Phoebe has a creative mind and a very good memory. When she first started creating her own spells, she was able to recall spells and combine them into new and more powerful ones. She is street smart, as she can pick locks and pockets, as well as change the tires of a car. She's also fiercely loyal to the people that she loves, a Warren trait. Love Life Phoebe had a few love relationships, but ended up marrying the cupid Coop. *'Coop' :Phoebe and Coop married in 2006 and soon after Phoebe gave birth to her first daughter, Prue. Phoebe and Coop are very close. When it comes to their daughters they share similar opinions. Phoebe and Coop lived at 1327 Prescott Street. Professional Life Phoebe is the editor-in-chief of the Bay Mirror where she runs her column Ask Phoebe. She´s also an author with a few books published. Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' :One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' :One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' :One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. Active Powers *''Premonition'' :The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. ::*''Intuition'' ::::The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ::*''Astral Premonition'' ::::The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ::*''Sharing Visions'' ::::The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. *''Levitation'' :The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover or move through the air slightly. It´s the weaker form of Fligh and it´s used mainly to avoid attacks. *''Empathy'' :The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ::*''Power Channeling'' ::::The ability to channel and take control of the magical powers of other beings once and only if they are activated by the original user. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ::*''Power Replication'' ::::The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. Original Charmed One Status Other Powers *''High Resistance'' :The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Fear Losing a sister. Notes & Trivia * She was the Queen of the Underworld at one point, and ruled next to her ex-husband, Cole Turner. * Phoebe is the only sister to be married to each side of magic - a great source of Evil (Cole), a great source of Good (Coop), and a non-magical mortal (Dex). * She is the only original Charmed One to technically have four biological children. However, the oldest, a male, was not carried full-term. Credits *Charmed Wiki Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Empaths Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell family